This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glutamate is believed to play an integral role in the behavioral effects of cocaine related to its abuse. This project investigates the roles of specific metabotropic glutamate receptor subtypes in persistent cocaine abuse. Quantitative pharmacological and behavioral techniques provide an empirical framework for mechanistic analysis and identifying novel targets for pharmacotherapy.